Serpientes doradas
by Ingria
Summary: WHAT IF. Para el asombro y/o decepción de todos, Harry Potter queda seleccionado en Slytherin. En un mundo donde Voldemort no existe, Harry deberá probar su valía desde el territorio verde y plateado. Una vida diferente en Hogwarts, nuevos amigos, misterios no resueltos y una sociedad donde se camuflan los neomortífagos. ¿Qué le deparará a este Harry Potter?
1. Rebélate

**1\. Rebélate**

Definitivamente, ser un Slytherin nunca iba a ser fácil.

Eso pensaba Harry día tras día desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo había asignado a la casa de las serpientes. Y eso que su situación había mejorado muchísimo, casi se podía decir que el niño que vivió se sentía completamente a gusto allí, en el territorio verde y plateado. Pero conseguir esa estabilidad había sido complicado, muy complicado…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _5 años atrás…_

-Mmmm…-dijo una vocecilla en la oreja de Harry- Difícil, muy difícil…Existe un abundante valor, ya veo. No una mala cabeza, y hay talento… una increíble sed de probarse a sí mismo. Esto sí es interesante… ¿Dónde te coloco?

Harry agarró con fuerza el borde del banquillo y un horrible pensamiento lo atravesó, como esos que tienes cuando estás preso del pánico. ¿Y si no era escogido? ¿Y si se pasaba sentado con el sombrero en la cabeza durante eras hasta que la profesora McGonagall le quitara el sombrero de un tirón y le dijera que, obviamente había habido un error y que mejor debería de volver a casa? ¿Había pasado eso alguna vez?

"Cualquier lugar…" pensó con fiereza "Donde sea que pertenezca"

-No tienes preferencias, ¿eh?- dijo de nuevo la vocecilla- Bueno, en ese caso… ¡mejor sé SLYTHERIN!

Harry se dirigió entonces hacia la mesa donde le esperaban todos sus compañeros, en medio de un montón de aplausos y vítores, pero sobretodo sintiendo sobre él miradas estupefactas y medio decepcionadas de algunos profesores, en especial de Hagrid.

"Bueno… mejor aquí que con los Dursley", se dijo el moreno intentando calmarse, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Nott.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Actualmente_

Ahí había empezado la aventura de Harry en la escuela mágica más famosa de Europa.

Harry suspiró pesadamente al tiempo que se incorporaba en su cama, aquella en la que había dormido durante más de 5 años ya. Cómo pasaba el tiempo… parecía que fuera ayer cuando todavía era un chico enclenque, famélico y asustadizo, con demasiada inseguridad, producto de tantos años de constante maltrato por parte de sus tíos. Pero ya no, ese niño temeroso había desaparecido por completo. A sus 16 años, Harry se había convertido en todo un hombre, aún delgado pero fibroso. Había crecido unos quince centímetros y sus gafas redondas habían sido sustituidas por unas lentillas mágicas, que permitían a esos preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda deslumbrar a más de uno o una con su mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?-preguntó Theodore Nott descorriendo el dosel de la cama de su compañero con demasiada brusquedad- No me digas que aún estás dándole vueltas al partido de ayer… No te culpes tanto, esa buscadora nueva de Gryffindor es una maldita salvaje.

-Nada de eso-respondió el aludido despreocupado- Solo estaba recordando viejos tiempos.

-Potter el melancólico…-se burló Draco Malfoy, que se encontraba cambiándose en ese momento, en la cama de enfrente del moreno- Cada vez tengo más claro que deberías haber sido uno de esos sensibleros leones.

-Al menos tengo sentimientos, Malfoy. -contestó Harry con una risa socarrona. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los intentos de provocación del rubio, tanto que se lo tomaba a broma la mayoría de las veces. Conocía demasiado bien a ese arrogante, y a pesar de lo molesto que podía ser a veces, había conseguido una relativa paz con él. Eso después de años de continua rivalidad, claro.

-Yo no los necesito, eso simplemente te hace ser más débil…algún día lo entenderás.-agregó el rubio con prepotencia mientras se abrochaba la túnica negra- ¿Vamos o qué Zabini? Joder, es increíble lo lento que eres para asearte… he visto mujeres arreglarse muchísimo más rápido.

En ese momento, un Blaise perfectamente acicalado salió del baño con prisa, fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.

-Que toca-pelotas eres a veces, de verdad.-dijo el moreno mientras cogía su mochila y se disponía a salir por la puerta del dormitorio. Malfoy salió detrás de él, sin dejar de esbozar esa media sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Harry se levantó entonces de la cama y miró a través de la ventana. Le encantaba observar el paisaje marino cada mañana, descubriendo siempre especies nuevas, cada cual más extraña. Tanto le fascinaban las criaturas que allí habitaban, que bien podría pasarse horas allí parado, completamente embelesado por la belleza marina. Una vez más, Theo se unió a él en su contemplación. Le gustaba la compañía del castaño, era un chico tranquilo, inteligente y algo introvertido, pero muy generoso y leal con quienes le apoyaban. La mirada de Theo, tan azul y tan clara, le transmitía a Harry transparencia y sinceridad, algo poco común dentro de aquel agujero de serpientes mentirosas y traicioneras. Por ello, desde el primer día que pisaron Hogwarts, se habían hecho inseparables.

-No es por romper el ambiente pero… ¿no habías quedado hoy con Granger?-inquirió de repente Theo.

Harry se sobresaltó. Mierda, era verdad, los fines de semana siempre se olvidaba de sus quehaceres. Y si no llegaba puntual a la cita, lo más seguro es que la Gryffindor se enfadara y no se ofreciera a ayudarle nunca más. Sabía lo importante que era para ella eso de la puntualidad… Tonterías que jamás llegaría a entender.

-Joder, me va a matar.-murmuró el moreno, más para sí que para su compañero. De inmediato comenzó a vestirse y en menos de cinco minutos salía por la puerta apresurado, tropezando antes con todo lo que se ponía por en medio. Antes de irse oyó a Theo suspirar, susurrando un "siempre igual" bastante claro, que Harry ignoró completamente. No había tiempo para discutir, de Granger dependía su aprobado en pociones.

Harry corrió como poseído por todo el castillo, en dirección a la biblioteca, mirando el reloj de su muñeca cada cinco segundos. Ya llegaba tarde cinco minutos, seguramente la castaña estaba impacientándose, preguntándose por qué demonios era la única del castillo que se tomaba las citas de forma seria.

Cuando al fin llegó a la enorme biblioteca no le costó vislumbrar la gran enmarañada cabellera de su amiga. Unos ojos avellanados lo miraron con reproche mientras Harry se acercaba a la mesa que ocupaba la chica en soledad.

-Llegas tarde.-comentó la chica con severidad.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Últimamente no sé donde tengo la cabeza-se disculpó el moreno mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

-No me extraña, y más después de la paliza que os dimos ayer…

Hermione le sonrió divertida, esperando que cayera en la provocación.

-¿Cómo? Yo no llamaría paliza a ganar por treinta miserables puntos. Además, tu amiguita pelirroja casi me saca el estómago por la boca con ese codazo que me dejó sin respiración- discutió Harry de malas pulgas.

La castaña carcajeó con fuerza, llamando la atención de la señora Pince, la cual le reprendió por su mal comportamiento. Acto seguido, Granger se calló algo ruborizada. No era de su gusto que la riñeran, por algo era ella la alumna perfecta del colegio, y no podía permitirse que su reputación se manchara bajo ningún concepto por situaciones así. Ante lo ocurrido, fue el turno de Harry el soltar una risita divertida que molestó tremendamente a la Gryffindor.

-Cuidado, señor Potter, no querrá usted quedarse sin la ayuda que tanto necesitaba para su trabajo…-susurró la castaña en su oído, haciendo que el moreno se estremeciera.

-No, no, por favor… haré lo que sea con tal de que me saques de otro suspenso con Snape.-suplicó el Slytherin abatido, poniendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Hermione se sintió entonces lo suficientemente satisfecha, y olvidando aquel pequeño incidente con la bibliotecaria, comenzó a explicar al moreno la manera correcta de preparar la _poción del sueño_.

Harry aún recordaba la manera en que se habían conocido años atrás, durante su segundo año en Hogwarts. Habían cambiado tantas cosas desde entonces…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _4 años atrás…_

El primer curso no fue fácil para el niño que vivió. Eran muchos los Slytherins que mostraban su desagrado por tenerlo ahí, aunque Harry no entendía el porqué. Algunos se burlaban de su cicatriz, otros simplemente lo ignoraban como si tuviera la peste, y el resto se acercaba simplemente por interés. Al fin y al cabo, como había dicho Snape en la primera clase de Pociones, él era la nueva celebridad. El resto de las casas se limitaban a lanzarle miradas furtivas que Harry podía notar a sus espaldas, pero ninguno se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada. Incluso Ron, aquel simpático pelirrojo que conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts, le había dado completamente de lado por pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes. Más de una vez Harry había intentado entablar una conversación con él en clases, incluso fuera de ellas, pero el pelirrojo lo miraba de forma extraña y sin decir una palabra se alejaba de él.

Por lo que luego le explicaron sus compañeros de casa, Harry entendió que los Slytherins eran temidos por todas las demás casas simplemente porque algunos magos tenebrosos estudiaron allí. Así que, viendo que no podían remediar la situación de ninguna forma, los Slytherin habían aprendido a aprovecharse de la situación y mostrarse siempre fríos y distantes con los demás, para mantener esa imagen y hacerse respetar por todos. Harry no estaba de acuerdo con fingir ser algo que él mismo no era e intentó no dejarse influenciar, pero fue tarea difícil. Tenía miedo de no ser aceptado en ese nuevo mundo, y más después de su fracasada vida anterior. Aún sentía en su cuerpo los golpes que le propinaba su primo Dudley junto con sus amigotes día tras día en el colegio… No podía dejar que volviera a ocurrirle lo mismo. Al parecer, el destino lo había posicionado en el otro lado: el lado de los poderosos, de los temidos, de los opresores.

Por ello, Harry optó por no sublevarse a sus propios compañeros de casa. Prefirió mostrarse como Nott, frío y reservado, sin oponerse pero sin actuar. Dejando que los líderes hicieran lo que tenían que hacer, manifestándose únicamente cuando era estrictamente necesario. Por ejemplo, en la primera clase de vuelo, Harry había presenciado la humillación hacia Neville Longbottom, un torpe muchacho de la casa Gryffindor, a manos de Draco. El rubio le quitó su recordadora y la había dejado en lo alto de un árbol, para después burlarse de él, provocando risas de sus compañeros Slytherin. Los leones sin embargo se habían mostrado indignados, y aunque eran obvias sus miradas de reproche hacia ellos, ninguno había sido capaz de dar la cara por Neville. Harry se sintió entonces impotente y avergonzado por estar al lado de Malfoy, lo más profundo de su ser le gritaba que actuara, que saliera en defensa de aquel pobre chico, pues le recordaba a él mismo siendo acosado por Dudley en el colegio muggle. Pero no podía hacerlo, pues recibiría el odio de sus compañeros de casa. Era muy consciente de que ellos no perdonarían que hubiera defendido a un Gryffindor.

Así pues, decidió esta vez ser egoísta y pensar solo en él mismo. Tenía una oportunidad de ser aceptado por fin en un círculo, y no quería desaprovecharla. Aunque no todo fue tan sencillo. Los instintos de Harry se volvieron a despertar una y otra vez, conforme más abusos se presentaban frente a él. Pudo darse cuenta de que todos los Slytherins no eran de ese modo, de hecho la mayoría simplemente eran hostiles y nada más. Pero muchos otros se dejaban llevar por el poder y ahí era cuando cruzaban el límite, ese límite que Harry no estaba dispuesto a tolerar más.

Así, Harry Potter logró superar su primer año en la escuela de magia, pasando desapercibido y sin meterse en serios problemas. Con un único amigo verdadero (Theodore Nott), pero sin ningún enemigo, y eso ya era mucho. Las cosas no fueron tan malas como había pensado que podían resultar en un principio.

Pero fue en segundo año cuando algo cambió. Un día como otro cualquiera presenció aquel insulto de Draco Malfoy hacia la chica con la que en la actualidad compartía una gran amistad. Aquel insulto que lo había cambiado todo.

-Profesor, yo lo sé…-casi suplicó la castaña estirando todo lo que podía el brazo, intentando que Snape al fin la tuviera en cuenta, pues siempre la ignoraba a pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos por llamar su atención. Lo que no sabía, era que el profesor de pociones odiaba a las niñitas repelentes, más las que provenían de la casa roja y dorada.

-No le he preguntado a usted, señorita Granger. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su impertinencia.

Severus Snape sonrió con maldad, al ver como la castaña se ruborizaba y aguantaba las lágrimas como podía. Harry apretó los puños, completamente indignado por el comportamiento del profesor. Ya de por sí, Snape era desagradable, más cuando se trataba de dirigirse a él. Pero no podía soportar que fuera tan injusto con gente inocente ni las risas burlonas de parte de sus compañeros por ello.

Más tarde, durante la elaboración de una de las pociones, Malfoy, el matón por excelencia de las serpientes, se dirigió a la castaña para seguir con la humillación que había comenzado el profesor.

-¿Qué tienes Granger? ¿Triste porque también te ignoren los profesores?-inquirió el rubio arrastrando las palabras- ¿No se te quitan las ganas de comportarte como una repelente come libros? Da igual, por mucho que memorices, nunca llegarás a ser una bruja de verdad…

Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y algunas chicas Slytherin comenzaron a reírse sin esconderse, más bien de forma descarada. Los leones en cambio se mantuvieron al margen, sin reírse pero tampoco salieron en apoyo de su compañera. Por su parte, la castaña alzó la cabeza dignamente y con sus grandes ojos marrones lo desafió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Prefiero intentarlo con esfuerzo y trabajo a ser un consentido como tú.-respondió la chica con firmeza- Nunca serás un mago de verdad si cada vez que se te presenta un problema vas corriendo a papi para que te lo solucione. Así que no te creas mejor que nadie porque por ti mismo, tú no vales ni la mitad que yo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral entonces, donde los ojos grises de Draco destellaban pura ira hacia la castaña. Harry no pudo evitar admirar el coraje de aquella leona, que le había dicho lo que nadie a su alrededor se había atrevido desde que llegó al colegio. Según pensaba, esa tal Hermione Granger era una chica mandona, sabelotodo y solitaria que sólo se dedicaba a sus estudios. De hecho, la había visto más de una vez estudiando sola en la biblioteca. Por ello, nunca habría pensado que alguien así sería capaz de contestar de semejante forma a uno de los líderes de Slytherin.

-No tengo por qué escuchar a gente como tú, asquerosa sangresucia.

Tras sus palabras, todo ocurrió de forma muy rápida.

Hermione Granger bajó la cabeza, mientras se agolpaban en sus ojos gruesas lágrimas. El pelirrojo de gryffindor, salió en su defensa varita en alto y Harry sintió su sangre hirviendo al escuchar tal insulto racista salir de los labios del representante de su casa.

-Eres un bastardo, Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo te atreves?-escupió Ron Weasley con rabia, su cara del color de su pelo- Cuando acabe contigo desearás no haber nacido.

-Empieza, pobretón. Estoy deseando ver cómo te pones en ridículo, una vez más.-añadió Malfoy con soberbia, sacando su varita instantáneamente y apuntando también al Gryffindor.

Severus Snape acudió entonces al escuchar los gritos y se interpuso entre Draco y Ron, con la mirada más severa que Harry le había visto hasta el momento, y eso ya era superarse mucho.

-¡BASTA! ¿Pero qué se han creído ustedes que están haciendo en MI clase?-exclamó dirigiéndose a los dos Gryffindor- ¡No solo gritan como perros rabiosos, sino que se dedican a amenazar a otros alumnos! ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¡Y castigados durante toda la semana!

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue consciente del gran favoritismo que poseía el profesor por su propia casa, a excepción de cuando se trataba de él mismo, claro. Severus Snape le odiaba a él por encima de todas las casas, eso era incuestionable.

A Harry nunca le pareció tan molesta la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Draco como en ese momento. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas borrarla de su afilado y puntiagudo rostro, sin importarle el castigo que le impusiera el cretino de Snape. Y en ese momento fue cuando decidió hacer por fin lo correcto, dejando escapar lo que llevaba dentro: su verdadero ser.

-¡Eso es injusto!-exclamó entonces, convergiendo todas las miradas de la clase en el niño que vivió- ¡Es usted un corrupto!

-¿Cómo ha dicho señor Potter?-Snape se dirigió a paso lento, haciendo ondear la capa de su oscura túnica de forma tétrica, como si se tratara de un murciélago, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de aquel muchacho al que tanto detestaba.

La clase permanecía completamente muda. Los leones, estupefactos por el hecho de que un Slytherin defendiera a uno de los suyos. Draco Malfoy contemplaba la escena sin dar crédito, pues nunca antes el enclenque de Potter había abierto la boca en clase, y ahora no solo se autoproclamaba el centro de atención, sino que defendía a una sangresucia delante del profesor más temido de la escuela y se ponía en su contra.

-Lo que ha oído señor. Draco Malfoy ha insultado de manera denigrante a Hermione Granger, y no sólo usted lo permite, ¡sino que castiga al humillado! ¿Se siente orgulloso de lo que está haciendo?-Harry dejaba escapar las palabras que tanto había callado desde que había llegado a Hogwarts. Estaba harto de las injusticias, de que se castigara al más débil. Quería ser tal y como era por fin, ya no le importaba nada más que eso.

-No voy a tolerar sus faltas de respeto, joven Potter. Yo hago lo que tengo que hacer durante mis clases, y si a usted no le parece bien, puede largarse del colegio inmediatamente.-dijo suavemente el profesor, saboreando el momento- Desde luego con lo que nos aporta a las clases, nos haría a todos un gran favor. De momento, le informo de que está castigado durante un mes. Así que usted decide, le dejo que se lo piense mientras le invito a que se largue de mi clase. ¡FUERA!

Señalando la puerta con firmeza, Snape fulminaba a Harry con la mirada. Éste quiso añadir algo más, pero sabía que si lo hacía podría incluso ganarse una expulsión permanente en esa clase. Así pues decidió recoger sus cosas, pero eso sí, de la forma más lenta que pudiera. Todo para hacer que la agonía y la tensión de Snape se prolongara.

No había ni dado cinco pasos por el pasillo, cuando Harry sintió una mano agarrar su brazo.

-Ha-Harry…-era Hermione, que titueaba con timidez- Quería agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí.

El moreno le sonrió brevemente, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que esa chica tenía unos ojos muy grandes y bonitos.

-No lo hagas…Nadie merece ser insultado así.-su semblante se volvió serio de nuevo- Y yo tendría que haber hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo, no sé cómo pude aguantar tanto.

La castaña no pudo evitar sorprenderse por sus palabras. Después de haberla defendido de ese modo en clase, supuso que él era diferente a todos los Slytherin que conocía. Pero aun así, le chocaba que un muchacho de esa casa hablara de esa manera. Como si no perteneciera allí, como si realmente detestara sentirse uno de ellos.

Hermione se retorció las manos, algo nerviosa por no saber cómo actuar frente a él. Era un joven bastante apuesto, con unos ojos verdes tremendamente magnéticos que quitaban el aliento a cualquiera. Y esa mirada contrastaba de sobremanera con su pelo oscuro, tan oscuro como el carbón. Aun así, no parecía del todo un Slytherin. Ahora que lo tenía más cerca, podía apreciar que su ropa no era de etiqueta, ni iba impecable como todos los demás de su casa. Estaba seguro de que aquel chico era diferente. Y no se equivocaba…

-Hablas como si… como si…

-¿Cómo si no soportara adonde pertenezco?-terminó el chico por ella.

La castaña asintió brevemente, todavía algo cohibida.

-No todos son así, te lo aseguro.-explicó Harry, posando sus ojos en los suyos por primera vez, lo que le hizo sentir una perturbadora calidez- Pero la mayoría solo piensan en la pureza de sangre y esas chorradas. Se creen superiores y por ello se toman el derecho de humillar a quienes no son como ellos. Me parece patético…

-Me alegra saber que no todos los Slytherin son unos ignorantes.-comentó Hermione después de una breve pausa, en la que intentó asimilar todo lo que decía el moreno.

-Eso es porque ellos no se quedaron sin familia por culpa de una guerra sin sentido.

Harry encogió los hombros, pero la castaña pudo apreciar como sus ojos se ensombrecían al referirse al asesinato de sus padres a manos de Lord Voldemort. Hermione estaba muy bien informada al respecto, no por ello era considerada una de las brujas más inteligentes de su generación. Había leído libros, se había documentado desde que se enteró de su condición mágica, y siempre tuvo curiosidad por conocer al chico que tenía en frente de ella: el niño que había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina. Siempre había pensado que Harry no encajaba en aquel grupo lleno de hijos de antiguos mortífagos, todos ellos puros clasistas sin moral. Pero jamás se había atrevido a hablarle, pues a pesar de todo él era un Slytherin más y no parecía llevarse mal con sus compañeros. Más bien daba la impresión de ser algo retraído, como ella misma. Pero ahora que había conseguido entablar conversación con él, no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Y cómo soportas la convivencia con ellos?-se atrevió a preguntar la Gryffindor.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé.-respondió Harry con sinceridad. Y era verdad, a pesar de que no se sentía del todo incómodo con sus compañeros, la única persona con la que sentía que podía expresarse realmente era con Theodore Nott- Intentando ignorarlos, supongo.

A veces Harry y Theo se confesaban el uno al otro el deseo de poder relacionarse con otro tipo de personas, pero las demás casas jamás confiarían en ellos. Tristemente, esa era la realidad. Los pocos Slytherin que valían la pena se volvían unos seres solitarios e incomprendidos, y los que no podían sobrellevar la situación acababan convirtiéndose en uno de los otros.

Hermione, que era una chica astuta e inteligente, observó que Harry era un muchacho simple y de pocas palabras. Y eso le agradó. No sabía por qué, pero en ese instante creyó que ellos dos podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos.

-Seguramente tú seas mucho más afortunada que yo en relaciones sociales…-dijo el moreno con humor.

Para sorpresa de Harry, la muchacha esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-No creas. En mi curso todo el mundo me odia por ser una insufrible sabelotodo.

-Pues yo no creo que seas así.

-Eso es porque no me conoces.-respondió ella enarcando una ceja, escéptica por sus opiniones- No tengo amigos, sólo gente que se me acerca por puro interés académico. Y a estos últimos les he escuchado criticarme más de una vez a mis espaldas, pero yo no hago nada para evitarlo. Al revés, para darles más razones, les reprendo cuando no se comportan como deberían… Debo ser muy odiosa…

La chica no sabía por qué le contaba todo a esto a un completo desconocido. Pero esa mirada tan clara y sincera le daba una confianza inesperada que le hizo abrirse por completo en tan solo unos minutos de conversación. La verdad era que aquel tema la disgustaba más de lo que quisiera admitir, y al ver que aquel muchacho estaba en una situación parecida a la de ella, no pudo evitar soltar sus más desagradables pensamientos.

-Yo creo que no dejas que te conozcan de verdad. Esa persona que muestras a los demás no eres tú.-opinó Harry con voz neutral- Es una parte de ti que se deja llevar por sus propias inseguridades. ¿Por qué no tratas de ser tú misma? Creo que a los dos nos irá mejor mostrándonos tal como somos.

Hermione abrió sus grandes ojos, y lo observó sumamente sorprendida por aquellas palabras tan sabias. Desde luego, aquel chico era más inteligente de lo que parecía. Y se descubrió a sí misma sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho en aquella escuela, feliz de encontrar a alguien que la entendiera al fin.

-Tienes razón.-dijo al cabo de unos segundos- Gracias, muchas gracias por todo.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecho de haber logrado que la muchacha se sintiera mejor.

-No me las des ahora, hazlo cuando nos conozcamos el uno al otro. Pero de verdad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de él. Ninguno de los dos imaginaba que aquella amistad que apenas comenzaba cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas… para siempre.

 _¡Holi! :)_

 _Primero de todo: NO ME MATÉIS._

 _Sé que debería estar actualizando 3 SPH, que llevo meses desaparecida y que ahora mismo me odiáis por publicar un nuevo fic... Pero necesitaba aire fresco para volver a ponerme a escribir._

 _Un día se me ocurrió esta idea y la desarrollé para mí (en ningún momento pensé en publicarla en ff). Pero creo que me animará a seguirla si tengo opiniones de vosotros! He de confesar que siempre me ha gustado la temática "What if",y la idea de Harry en Slytherin es algo que me ha obsesionado desde que tengo uso de memoria._

 _Así que aquí está el boceto de lo que podría llegar a ser un longfic sobre este tema. Como veréis iría escribiendo con flashbacks del pasado e iría alternando con el presente para que así conocieráis todo lo que ha pasado en este universo alterno donde Harry es Sly y donde Voldemort ha muerto de verdad._

 _Ante todo quiero que sepáis que mi intención es la de jugar con muchos otros personajes, no solo con Harry, pero éste sería el protagonista de la historia. Y que este fic sería diferente a los que suelo escribir, ya que la temática sería más diversa y le metería mucha más trama a la historia, lo que la haría bastante completa (quiero decir que no me limitaré a contar algo acerca del amor y la amistad)._

 _Y nada más... Que dentro de poco os prometo que subiré un nuevo capi de mi otro abandonado fic, porque lo echo mucho de menos y últimamente he estado pensando mucho en ello. Además ahora voy a tener un poco más de tiempo libre, así que tened un poquito más de paciencia ^^_

 _No me enrollo más!_

 _Si os ha gustado, si no os ha gustado, si me odiais... lo que sea que pase por vuestras cabecitas... Agradezco un bonito review donde me lo mostréis!_

 _Besitos con sabor a menta,_

 _Ingria_


	2. Prepárate

_Hola! Qué tal todo? :)_

 _Os traigo buenas noticias para aquellos que siguen mis fics, y es que por fin... ¡he terminado exámenes! Eso significa que voy a tener mucho más tiempo para escribir, así que de ahora en adelante actualizaré mucho más de seguido, tanto este fic como "3 Semanas para Halloween". Espero que os agraden estas novedades._

 _De momento y para amenizar la espera, os dejo aquí una nueva entrega del nuevo fic que estoy imaginando en mi cabeza con mucha ilusión. Muchas gracias a todos los seguidores, los que marcaron favoritos y por supuesto a los reviews que he recibido: ana, redeginori,_ _grandstream92_ _y_ _Pauli Jean Malfoy_ _(tienes razón, pero tal vez Harry pueda conseguir ser feliz, todo se verá a su tiempo.. quien sabe)._

 _Y bueno nada más por ahora, os dejo con el capítulo._

 _Besitos con sabor a menta,_

 _Ingria_

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece (aunque me gustaría)**_

 **2\. Prepárate**

 _Actualidad…_

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando consiguió de una vez por todas redactar de forma perfecta la elaboración de aquellas dichosas pociones. De verdad que odiaba esa asignatura con todas sus fuerzas… cada año más. Después de darle las gracias a su amiga, la invitó a tomar algo en Hogsmeade para recompensar el tiempo que le hacía perder durante sus clases particulares. La castaña tenía una paciencia de oro con él, y Harry lo valoraba mucho.

Pero a Hermione no le importaba en absoluto tener que ayudarle, incluso le gustaba saber que él la _necesitaba_. La hacía sentirse importante, especial. Harry conseguía hacerla sentir bien, tal vez demasiado, y por ello Hermione había comenzado a sentirse inquieta, pues estaba segura de que sus sentimientos habían comenzado a crecer sospechosamente hacia su mejor amigo. Estaba bastante confundida, pero no podía evitar sentirse ilusionada cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con esos verdes esmeralda…

-Ejem…siento interrumpir-dijo Theo tomando asiento al otro lado de Hermione- Por favor, una cerveza de mantequilla.

El castaño se acomodó después de pedir su bebida y dejó caer su brazo sobre los hombros de la Gryffindor sin ningún reparo. Hacía ya tiempo que la confianza entre ambos había llegado a tal punto. Harry no pudo evitar dirigir a su amigo una mirada recriminatoria, no le gustaba que ningún chico tocara de esa manera a _su_ Hermione, y aquello lo perturbaba desde hacía tiempo.

-No interrumpes nada, Theo.-intervino Granger, siendo visible el rubor de sus mejillas ante el comentario- Solo acepto una invitación después de toda una mañana llena de quejas y peticiones…

-Hermione, en todo caso tú deberías de agradecérmelo… Debido a tus horas extra ayudándome repasas todas las asignaturas, así que tus "Extraordinarios" en realidad son gracias a mí.

Harry sonrió enseñando todos sus blancos dientes, a lo que la castaña rodó los ojos con resignación.

-Bueno bueno, es hora de que los chicos charlen de sus cosas…-interrumpió Theo, dándole un suave golpecito a Hermione en el brazo.

Ella bufó indignada, pero acostumbrada ya a ese tipo de comportamientos del castaño hacia ella. Sabía que lo hacía de broma, solo para fastidiarla, pero a veces detestaba esa osadía tan típica de las serpientes.

-Tranquilo, de todas formas tenía otros planes mucho más interesantes…-contestó ella alzando la cabeza y sonriendo enigmáticamente. Después se despidió de ellos con la mano, mientras Harry se preguntaba a sí mismo una y otra vez cuáles serían aquellos planes.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, aún con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro tras el encuentro con Theodore Nott. Ese chico le caía realmente bien, pero a veces sentía que jamás lo llegaría a conocer a fondo. Él nunca se dejaba mostrar vulnerable o débil. Siempre actuaba de forma despreocupada, pero jamás contaba nada de sus problemas o preocupaciones. Se preguntaba si tal vez el muchacho se sincerara en algún momento con Harry… Por lo que observaba, creía que no. Theo parecía esconder mucho más de lo que enseñaba.

La castaña se abotonó la cazadora que llevaba mientras se apresuraba para llegar a Zonko, el lugar donde se reunían casi siempre sus amigas. Seguramente ellas ya estuvieran allí, preguntándose dónde demonios estaba ella.

Y así era. Tras cruzarse con medio Hogwarts entero, la Gryffindor saludó con energía a sus cuatro amigas que la esperaban impacientes.

-Ya era hora-dijo a modo de saludo Parvati Patil- ¿Qué hacías?

-Seguro que estaba tonteando con los Slytherins…-intervino Ginny con una sonrisita malvada- ¿Algún día nos explicarás como es que no te repugnan?

Hermione suspiró agotada, mientras Luna y Lavender la miraban con complicidad, como animándola a contar algo morboso o interesante sobre el tema.

-¿Y algún día dejaréis de darme la lata con este asunto?

-¡No hasta que nos confieses que estás loquita por uno de ellos!-exclamó Lavender dando un saltito de emoción.

-Eso no es así. Somos solo amigos, ya está.-explicó la castaña aburrida de tener que decir siempre lo mismo.

-Eso mismo decía yo antes de empezar a salir con Ron, querida.-replicó Lav entrecerrando los ojos, como si de esta forma pudiera ver algo más allá de lo que ocultaba la castaña.

-Dejadla respirar…-ordenó Luna con suavidad, intentando calmar la situación como de costumbre- Nos contará todo cuando esté preparada.

Hermione sonrió a su amiga agradecida. No era la primera vez que Luna intervenía de aquella forma, sus amigas podían llegar a ser muy pero que muy insistentes en lo que se refería a averiguar los secretos de las demás. Y ella no era de contar lo que sentía o no, al contrario, le gustaba tener su propio espacio, su intimidad, en especial en lo que se refería al amor. Aunque personas como Lavender o Parvati jamás la entenderían, ya que se dedicaban a contar con pelos y señales cada interacción que tenían con cualquier muchacho de la escuela.

Las chicas comenzaron a dar un paseo por las calles del pueblo mágico mientras cotilleaban sobre los últimos chismorreos de la escuela, para más tarde tomarse una vigorizante cerveza de mantequilla en el lugar más visitado por los jóvenes, Las Tres Ecobas. El local era acogedor y hogareño, y en él podías encontrarte con toda variedad de magos que se citaban allí. Hermione iba cogida del brazo de Luna, ajena a una mirada fría y profunda que le dirigían unos analizadores ojos grises como el hielo.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en el local, rodeado de sus seguidores, los malos de Slytherin, como los acostumbraba a llamar Harry durante sus largas conversaciones con la leona. Miraba a la castaña con insistencia, deseando encontrarse con sus grandes ojos avellana, esos ojos que osaban desafiarlo siempre que tenía oportunidad. Pero ella no se dignaba a sentir su presencia, parecía estar mucho más interesada en charlar con Dean Thomas, que se había acercado a la mesa en la que el grupo femenino había tomado asiento.

-Herms, no mires ahora pero Draco Malfoy no te quita los ojos de encima.-le susurró Parvati a la castaña con discreción.

Hermione se atragantó al escuchar sus palabras e hizo lo imposible por mantener su mirada en la cerveza de mantequilla que acababa de traerle Madame Rosmerta, cosa que se le hizo bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que la cabellera rubia platino brillaba con intensidad a solo unos metros delante de ellas.

-Ese capullo quiere que le demos su merecido de nuevo…-murmuró la pelirroja echa una furia, echando una breve mirada a la mesa de las serpientes- Como no te deje en paz juro por Merlín que le cortaré los…

-¡Ginny!-exclamó Lavender con horror, tapándole la boca rápidamente antes de que su amiga continuara despotricando- No seas vulgar, ¡eres una señorita compórtate como tal!

-Me da igual ser una señorita, si tengo que hacerlo para que deje en paz a Mione lo haré.

-Eso no será necesario chicas…-intervino la aludida con actitud conciliadora- Harry lo mantiene a raya desde hace tiempo.

-Potter sigue siendo un Slytherin- dijo entonces Dean Thomas, que cogía la mano de su novia intentando calmarla con poco éxito. Ginny era muy apasionada en cuanto a sus principios, y a veces a Hermione le recordaba a una verdadera leona, dispuesta a sacar sus garras para defender lo que creía suyo- Te defenderá de vez en cuando, pero es igual de traicionera que cualquiera de esas serpientes con las que se junta.

-Esto es simplemente ridículo…-protestó Hermione- Hace mucho tiempo que no se meten conmigo gracias a él… y en todo caso puedo defenderme perfectamente de unos cuantos idiotas sin cerebro.

-¿Sin cerebro? Te recuerdo que Malfoy es un prefecto y el segundo de nuestra generación en cuanto a notas.-expuso Lavender esta vez, la cual poseía toda la información de cada alumno de Hogwarts. Podía hacer una biografía rápida de quien fuera, y a veces, solo a veces, resultaba muy útil. Otras en cambio, era verdaderamente molesto según la opinión de Hermione.

-Sigo siendo la primera.-repuso Granger con una sonrisita orgullosa.

-Aun así, tienen razón Hermione. Ese tipo de personas pueden ser peligrosas…-comentó entonces Luna, que había estado observando la escena en silencio- Sólo ten cuidado.

Hermione suspiró al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. A veces sus amigas eran imposibles, pero las quería muchísimo. Gracias a ellas por fin sentía que encajaba en alguna parte, y no solo eso, se sentía querida y arropada como nunca. Se preocupaban por ella, la defendían incluso cuando no era necesario y la acepaban tal y como era.

Pero eso no había sido siempre así, no… Por desgracia, para que Hermione consiguiera esa envidiable amistad había tenido que sufrir tiempo en soledad. Aún recordaba cómo había comenzado todo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _4 años atrás…_

Hermione despertó como tantas otras mañanas, esperanzada de que las cosas mejoraran por fin. Llevaba varias semanas intentándolo y seguir los consejos que su único amigo le daba, pero no había manera de conseguir su propósito. Y no podía seguir así, aquello la estaba carcomiendo por dentro e incluso le estaba comenzando a afectar en sus notas. Se distraía con facilidad en clase, no podía dormir bien y como consecuencia no rendía como debería, y a veces simplemente se ausentaba para ir al baño del segundo piso y dejarse llevar por el llanto.

Pero hoy todo cambiaría, eso se decía la castaña una y otra vez mientras cepillaba su indomable mata de cabello. Sus compañeras de habitación, Parvati y Lavender, se terminaban de arreglar delante de sus respectivos tocadores mientras comentaban algo acerca del nuevo romance que había surgido entre una pareja de Ravenclaws que Hermione no conocía. Intentó pensar en la manera de involucrarse en la conversación, pero todo lo que se le ocurría era absurdo. Ellas continuaban charlando emocionadas, ignorando completamente la presencia de la castaña, la cual ya consideraban como una especie de ser invisible a ellas.

Y es que Hermione jamás había intentado integrarse en su círculo. Las consideraba niñas ñoñas e inmaduras, incapaces de aportarle algo interesante a su vida cotidiana. Pero a pesar de todo, Hermione extrañaba la compañía femenina después de tanto tiempo sola. Había intentado hacer amigas fuera de su sala común con alguna Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff que mereciera la pena, pero eran todas demasiado cerradas a sus propios grupos. Además Hermione había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez las ahuyentaba rápido por su manera de ser… No se consideraba una muchacha antipática ni borde, pero le costaba abrirse al principio. También Hermione intentaba ocultar sus inseguridades actuando como solo sabía ella: siendo una sabelotodo insufrible. Fardaba de haber leído tropecientas veces cualquier libro de la escuela, corregía de manera irritante todo lo que no le parecía correcto y sus temas de conversación eran puramente académicos. Pero todo se debía al miedo que sentía de sentirse inferior por su condición, esa condición que el rubio idiota de Slytherin le había recordado más de una vez.

-Chicas, ¿tenéis una poción alisadora para el pelo?-se atrevió a preguntar Hermione de repente, interrumpiendo la interminable conversación de sus compañeras de cuarto.

Ellas se giraron al mismo tiempo, no pudiendo ocultar sus caras de absoluta fascinación porque Hermione no solo les hablara, sino que les pidiera algo tan _femenino_. Luego se miraron entre ellas con complicidad y soltaron unas cuantas risitas divertidas.

-¿Te has despertado con fiebre, cariño?-dijo Lavender con fingida preocupación, acercándose a ella.

-No, yo…

-Lav, no seas tonta-replicó la rubia sentándose en el borde de la cama de Hermione- Es normal que Hermione quiera por fin parecer una chica… detrás de todo ese pelo de arbusto ha de haber algo más.

Ambas comenzaron a reír como locas tras la ocurrencia de Parvati, mientras que Hermione se levantó de la cama como un resorte dispuesta a irse de allí, sintiéndose humillada una vez más.

-Sí, vete a la biblioteca… me temo que a este ritmo los libros van a ser los únicos amigos que tengas aquí- dijo Parvati cruelmente.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Hermione, la cual agachó la cabeza al tiempo que cogía su mochila bruscamente. No les permitiría el gusto de verla llorar, no de nuevo.

-Es muy fácil meterse con la marginada, ¿no?-exclamó con fiereza, desafiándolas por primera vez en mucho tiempo- Pues para que lo sepáis tengo un amigo, uno que vale muchísimo más que vosotras que estáis completamente vacías por dentro.

Parvati y Lavender, que se habían callado y la miraban serias, comenzaron a carcajear de nuevo con fuerza, tomándose completamente a risa las palabras de la castaña. Hermione no aguantó más las risas y corrió rápidamente a refugiarse donde siempre lo hacía cuando algo así le pasaba, lo cual era bastante a menudo.

Fue al baño inundado, aquel solitario lugar donde solo habitaba el fantasma de Myrtle la Llorona. Y se dejó caer allí, llorando, completamente desolada…Dejándose llevar por el sonido del agua caer.

Así fue como la encontró Harry, de rodillas, agotada de tanto llorar y con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Sabía que estarías aquí…-murmuró el moreno, incorporándola y retirando el pelo húmedo de lágrimas que cubría su rostro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?-preguntó la chica con voz débil, abriendo sus ojos color miel con dificultad.

-Es ya por la tarde, no te he visto ni en Pociones ni en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, por lo que pensé que pasaría algo grave.

Harry acarició su mejilla con suavidad, limpiando restos de lágrima sobre ella. Hermione se sintió un poco mejor por el contacto, al menos había alguien que se preocupaba por ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Hermione?-inquirió el Slytherin analizando la expresión en los ojos tristes de su amiga.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza, desviando la mirada al suelo. Por primera vez se sintió avergonzada de que Harry la hubiera encontrado así. No se conocían de hacía demasiado tiempo, y temía que estas cosas acabaran alejando a la única persona que le importaba de allí. Tal vez pensaría que estaba loca, y Hermione no podía permitir perderle a él… No ahora cuando significa un apoyo tan esencial para ella.

La castaña se incorporó totalmente y cambió su rostro mostrando una seguridad y compostura que realmente no tenía en ese momento.

-Lo de siempre, Harry…-dijo Hermione con un suspiro de derrota- Ellas ya no me aceptan. Cualquier acercamiento que intento se convierte en una humillación más, me odian.

Ante la confesión, el moreno golpeó con su puño una de las puertas del baño con rabia. Se sentía tan impotente siempre que su amiga le confiaba sus problemas. Quería ayudarla, pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué podía hacer él para cambiar su situación? Cualquier cosa la haría, ella lo merecía, pero no sabía el qué.

-Creen que los libros son mis únicos amigos, Harry. Ellas piensan que no soy capaz de relacionarme con nadie, me toman como una auténtica autista-Hermione rió amargamente.

-Si no fueran así, si de verdad pudieran ver cómo eres y eliminar esa falsa imagen que tienen de ti… todo sería diferente –comentó el moreno pensativo – ¡Un momento! ¡Eso es!

Hermione se sobresaltó ante la exclamación de su amigo y dio un respingo, mirándolo con extrañez.

-Ya lo tengo, Hermione-afirmó con expresión triunfante, intentando transmitirle ese repentino optimismo- Estoy seguro de que funcionará, tú solo espera a mañana y verás.

Dicho esto, el moreno acercó a Hermione a su cuerpo y la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos, aspirando ese aroma embriagador a frambuesa que tanta paz le transmitía. Ella se dejó abrazar, sin poder evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, pues ésta era la primera vez que un chico la abrazaba y sin duda era lo más reconfortante e intenso que había sentido en su vida.


	3. Acéptate

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? :)_

 _Bueno, antes de nada... esto es un capi que tenía guardado en mi PC de hace mucho tiempo y me he animado a subirlo ahora. Es decir, ¡no he escrito nada últimamente! :(_

 _Pero quiero continuar esta historia lo más pronto que pueda, ya que me han venido muchas ideas a la cabeza y me apetece seguirla cuanto antes._

 _Me queda aproximadamente un mes para las ansiadas VACACIONES DE VERANO, época en la que suelo escribir... así que espero veros pronto! De momento os anticipo esto como regalito por teneros tan abandonados._

 _¡Disfrutadlo!_

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO_**

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero esta trama salió de mi cabecita._

 **3\. Acéptate**

 _4 años atrás…_

Harry se dirigía por los pasillos de Hogwarts acompañado por Theodore Nott, como era costumbre. El moreno iba a paso ligero, decidido a ser el primero en llegar a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pues tenía una misión que llevar a cabo.

-Joder Harry, ¿qué demonios te pasa esta mañana?-inquirió Theo visiblemente fastidiado, costándole llevar el ritmo de su amigo- Nunca te importa ser puntual, ¿por qué hoy sí?

-Tengo algo que hacer.

Harry no añadió nada más a pesar de la inquisitiva mirada de su compañero, estaba demasiado concentrado en el plan que debía llevar a cabo. No podía estar seguro de que surgiera efecto, pero debía intentarlo… Llevaba demasiado tiempo viendo esa tristeza en los preciosos ojos de Hermione y sentía que él era el único que podía cambiar la situación de la Gryffindor.

No sabía por qué la chica se había convertido en pocas semanas en una pieza tan esencial de su vida, pero así era. Tanto que deseaba verla feliz era su única preocupación, incluso más que las crecientes peleas con sus compañeros de casa, en especial con Draco Malfoy y su grupo. Después de aquel suceso en la clase de Pociones donde Harry había desafiado tanto a su profesor como al príncipe de las serpientes, la vida del niño que vivió había comenzado a tomar un rumbo diferente.

Cuando Harry llegó y vio el aula totalmente vacía sonrió satisfecho. Ahora sólo debía tomar asiento y esperar a que llegaran los Gryffindor, con quien compartían clase.

-Theo, hoy no-dijo Harry cuando el castaño procedía a tomar asiento junto a él- Me voy a sentar con otra persona, lo siento.

-¿Con quién?-preguntó su amigo totalmente extrañado. Que él conociera, Harry no se relacionaba prácticamente con ningún otro Slytherin, y mucho menos con los leones.

-Ya lo verás-contestó Harry escuetamente, sin querer entrar en detalles.

Al cabo de unos minutos comenzaron a escucharse voces de estudiantes a lo lejos, gritando ya de buena mañana. Harry esperó pacientemente en su asiento hasta que vislumbró el cabello ondulado de su amiga entre las alumnas que vestían de rojo y dorado y que entraban en ese momento al aula. Iba sola, ensimismada, caminando a paso ligero y con firmeza. A Harry le encantaba la manera de caminar que tenía su amiga, pisando fuerte, intentando transmitir una seguridad que él sabía no estaba ahí. Ella se dirigía a su lugar habitual, situada en la primera fila de la clase, donde usualmente nadie la acompañaba. Pero hoy no era consciente de que esta vez alguien de ojos verdes la esperaban en el asiento contiguo al suyo.

-¿Harry?-musitó Hermione frunciendo el ceño, totalmente desconcertada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola-respondió el Slytherin guiñándole un ojo y levantándose inmediatamente. A continuación se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó con fuerza delante de decenas de ojos que los observaban totalmente atónitos- Sígueme la corriente…

Ella se dejó hacer, sorprendida pero realmente cómoda entre los brazos protectores de su amigo. El abrazo duró más de lo normal, y Hermione se preguntó por un momento qué diablos tramaba Harry con todo aquello.

-¿Qué pretendes?-logró preguntar una castaña algo sonrojada por el contacto, cuando Harry la soltó y retiraba la silla caballerosamente para que ella se sentara.

El moreno sonrió misteriosamente al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella.

-Simplemente demostrar a tus queridas compañeras que sí puedes tener amigos.

Hermione iba a continuar con la conversación, pero fue entonces cuando el rubio platino de Slytherin entró en acción, situándose a unos pocos metros de dónde se encontraban ellos. Como siempre, iba custodiado por sus guardaespaldas, los gorilas Crabbe y Goyle.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Qué tierno. Potter y su novia la sangresucia, la nueva pareja de moda.

-Ella no es una sangresucia, es Hermione Granger, y es una chica encantadora además de inteligente.-repuso el moreno cerrando los puños con fuerza, asegurándose de que todo lo que decía era perfectamente escuchado por todos los alumnos presentes. No podía dejar que Malfoy le hiciera perder los estribos, no ahora cuando estaba en juego su plan de ayudar a Hermione.

El rubio soltó una carcajada a la que se unieron todos sus seguidores, porque amigos no era la palabra adecuada para describirlos.

-Yo no me reiría de alguien que saca mejores notas que tú, y que según tu ideología es inferior a ti. Deberías sentirte humillado, ¿no?-continuó el moreno con rapidez, antes de que Draco reaccionara.

-Mira, Potter… No pasa nada, entiendo que te juntes con gente de ese nivel porque nadie te acepta ni en tu propia casa.-dijo el rubio sin perder la sonrisa ladeada que Harry había comenzado a odiar desde hace tiempo- El famoso niño-que-vivió, el cual ha resultado ser un inútil que se hace amigos de Gryffindor para no pasar más tiempo desapercibido…

-Y a ti te aceptan por puro miedo e interés. Todos callan por cobardía, porque prefieren vivir a la sombra de alguien y ser aceptados. Por eso no se atreven dicen lo que realmente piensan de ti.-intervino entonces la castaña, con desafío centelleando en sus ojos almendrados- Al menos Harry tiene amigos de verdad.

-Para tener amigos como tú prefiero pudrirme en el infierno.-contestó Malfoy con desprecio.

-Más quisieras tener a tu lado a alguien como ella, Malfoy.-Harry ya estaba levantado y sacaba su varita, dispuesto a callarle la boca con una maldición si hacía falta a aquel prepotente con cara de aristócrata.

-Vete a rezar por tus pobres padres muertos, cara rajada.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de atacar con su varita apareció Sirius Black, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Ocuras. Se interpuso entre sus dos alumnos, protegiendo sobre todo a Harry con su cuerpo, al fin y al cabo tenía debilidad por su ahijado. Su pelo ondulado lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lucía con barba corta, lo que le hacía parecer mucho más joven.

-¡Ya basta! Eso estuvo muy feo, señor Malfoy, 10 puntos menos para Slytherin por insultar a dos maravillosas personas que por desgracia ya no están con nosotros. Y ahora, todos a sus asientos, por favor… Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer.-dijo Sirius con fuerza, guiñándole un ojo después a Harry y pasando muy cerca de él- Luego hablaremos tú y yo…

A Sirius le costó controlar los murmullos de sus alumnos ese día. No entendía qué era lo qué les pasaba, pero estaban mucho más alterados de lo normal. "Las hormonas…", pensó sin poder evitar sentirse nostálgico por aquella época que tanto extrañaba.

Hermione no prestaba mucha atención a la exhibición que protagonizaba Sirius junto a Theodore Nott, que simulaban juntos un duelo de magos. Ni siquiera tomaba apuntes por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y es que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado antes del comienzo de la clase. Sin duda, Harry se había sentado con ella para que los Gryffindor, en especial Parvati y Lavender se sorprendieran de que Hermione se relacionara con alguien, y en especial con un chico, y de Slytherin. Sin duda algo así podría hacer que cambiaran de parecer respecto a ella, pero Hermione no estaba segura de que Harry hubiera hecho lo correcto.

Desde aquel día en el que el moreno la defendió en clase del profesor Snape, ambos habían comenzado a mantener una especie de relación amistosa, que había ido creciendo poco a poco. Pero nadie sabía de ello, su amistad era casi como un secreto. Se aseguraban de verse en sitios poco concurridos, evitando especialmente a los miembros de sus respectivas casas. Y no era para menos, pues la amistad entre un Grryffindor y un Slytherin era una especie de tabú en aquel castillo, incluso parecía estar prohibido. Tanto ella como Harry sabían que si se descubría su amistad, podrían tener problemas, en especial Harry. Pues Slytherin era la casa más cerrada del colegio, y su ideología era más que respetada por todo aquel que perteneciera a ella. No toleraban cambios, ellos eran así. Los Slytherin eran gente a la que había que respetar y temer, la amistad para ellos fuera de su casa no existía. Y estando dentro, la amistad verdadera era difícil de conseguir. Según le había contado Harry a ella, la gente allí se movía por interés, buscando escalar socialmente y siempre actuando a favor de sí mismos. Es decir, eran egoístas, clasistas y básicamente buscaban obtener poder a cualquier coste.

Por ello Hermione no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior, algo que hacía cuando estaba preocupada y que no pasó desapercibido para los ojos verdes que la escrudiñaban a unos pocos centímetros.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le susurró Harry- ¿Crees que no ha sido buena idea?

-Vas a tener problemas…-contestó ella en su mismo tono.

-Lo sé, y no me importa. Estoy harto de tener que guardar las apariencias.-se explicó el moreno, encogiendo los hombros- Solo quería ayudarte de alguna forma, y si para ello tengo que enfrentarme a todas las serpientes…lo haré.

Harry estrechó con fuerza la mano derecha de su amiga, intentando no solo animarla a ella, sino también a él mismo. Iba a necesitar fuerzas para todo lo que se le avecinaba…

Y así fue.

Justo después de terminarse las clases, Harry se había quedado un poco rezagado de sus compañeros Slytherin, consiguiendo esquivarlos. Había notado un cambio en el comportamiento de éstos, y no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Antes no le apreciaban mucho, pero al menos lo dejaban en paz. En cambio ahora le dedicaban miradas furtivas, lo señalaban y murmuraban con reprobación y sin parar cosas como "traidor a la sangre". Además, el moreno se sintió decepcionado cuando en clase de Pociones intentó sentarse con Theo y éste le ignoró murmurando una excusa sin sentido y se fue a la primera mesa en la que encontró a alguien.

El día no mejoró mucho para Harry. Además de aguantar ser el centro de atención de las miradas del colegio entero (pues el rumor de lo sucedido en clase había crecido como la espuma), el moreno tuvo que soportar una y otra vez las burlas e insultos de la pandilla de Draco Malfoy, la cual había encontrado algo con lo que fastidiar el moreno a todas horas. Así pues, desesperado como estaba por esquivar a sus compañeros, decidió hacer una visita al despacho de su padrino. Tal vez él pudiera darle unas palabras de apoyo en un momento tan crucial en la vida escolar del niño-que-vivió.

Tras dar unas suaves golpes en la puerta, la grave voz de Sirius se escuchó dando permiso para entrar en la sala. El profesor y padrino de Harry Potter cambió su expresión exasperada por una cariñosa sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de quien lo visitaba.

-Menos mal, creía que eras Snape que volvía para seguir con la discusión… Me tiene saturado con sus quejas sobre los turnos de vigilancia-comentó mientras le ofrecía asiento a Harry en uno de los confortables sillones que se encontraban en la parte interior del despacho, donde había un pequeño salón- En fin, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente… ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana en clase? ¿Por qué parecías a punto de lanzar un _Avada_ al pequeño Malfoy?

Harry sonrió levemente ante la despreocupación en el tono de su padrino. No era la primera vez que hablaban, o más bien despotricaban sobre el rubio. A Harry le encantaba como Sirius criticaba de manera sarcástica a toda esa familia, no podía evitar tener un cierto resquemor a su odiada familia política. Así que el moreno procedió a contarlo todo lo sucedido con Malfoy, explicándole por encima la situación de Hermione y él.

Sirius, que se había sentado frente a su ahijado y le ofrecía un té, se quedó unos segundos pensativo, como si estuviera recordando algo de su pasado.

-Así que eres amigo de una chica Gryffindor…curioso-dijo con una mirada suspicaz que Harry no entendió.

-Sé que es raro, yo soy un Slytherin, ella es una Gryffindor y deberíamos odiarnos mutuamente. Pero yo no puedo odiar a las demás casas, al contrario… Me gustaría no estar en este nido lleno de serpientes intolerantes.

Sirius asintió, comprendiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Harry. La primera vez que había visto al chico después de casi diez años, Sirius había visto el coraje Gryffindor brillar en los ojos verdes del muchacho y por ello había quedado totalmente sorprendido al saber que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo había colocado en Slytherin y no en la casa de los valientes leones. Cuando comenzó a conocer mejor a Harry y le había propuesto dejar atrás a los Dursley de una vez por todas, entendió mejor el caso de su pequeño ahijado. A pesar de sus cualidades como Gryffindor, era obvio que el joven estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas, pues poseía un talento innato para la magia. Y Slytherin era la casa que mejor podría potenciar esas habilidades, ayudándolo a hacer realidad sus mayores ambiciones, aunque aún no sabía cuáles eran éstas. Por lo que había observado y según lo que había hablado con Harry, el chico no parecía interesado en destacar de ninguna manera entre sus compañeros. Sólo quería estar tranquilo, encajar en algún sitio e intentar superar los obstáculos que se le presentaban día a día. Suponía que todo ello se debía al maltrato recibido en su vida anterior, y Sirius no podía dejar de culparse a sí mismo por ello. Si tan solo Dumbledore le hubiera escuchado y hubiera aceptado que se hiciera cargo de su ahijado en cuanto sus padres murieron… Pero el director quería mantener la prudencia hasta que se confirmara la total desaparición de Lord Voldemort, y hasta entonces Harry estaba mucho más seguro en casa de sus tíos. Y por mucho que Sirius intentó protestar, finalmente hubo de acatar la decisión del viejo director a regañadientes, esperando hasta el día en que Harry pudiera ser libre y vivir con él.

-Harry, no es fácil vivir en un lugar donde no te sientes cómodo-dijo finalmente Sirius comprensivamente- Pero no por ello has de dejar de ser tú mismo. Si tú quieres ser amigo de esa chica Gryffindor no tienes por qué ocultárselo a nadie, así que en mi opinión, has actuado correctamente. ¿Sabes? Yo me sentía así en mi familia. Todos ellos fueron Slytherins, defensores a ultranza de la pureza de la sangre. Pero yo acabé en la casa de los enemigos, y de hecho muy feliz allí. Hice muchos amigos, entre ellos tu padre y tu madre, una nacida de _muggles_. Ellos no lo aprobaron, me veían la oveja negra de la familia. Y aunque me sintiera solo e incomprendido nunca dejé de defender mis principios, sin importar las consecuencias.

-Debió ser muy duro, ¿cómo pudiste soportarlo todo el tiempo?-preguntó Harry, que había estado escuchando completamente absorto las palabras de su padrino- Yo no sé si hubiera podido aguantar, Sirius…

-Sé que sí, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque posees el espíritu de tus padres, llevas la marca del sacrificio de tu madre- dijo Sirius señalando la cicatriz en forma de rayo que estaba parcialmente cubierta por la desordenada mata de pelo negro de Harry- Y eso te dará el coraje para continuar con lo que hoy has empezado. Harry, tú solo derrotaste al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Estoy seguro de que estás destinado a grandes cosas, así que no dejes que puedan contigo, ¿me oyes? Es hora de demostrar de lo que estás hecho, se terminó el acobardarse y el ver, oír y callar. Es tu momento, Harry, y no puedes rendirte.

El joven de ojos verdes contempló a su padrino durante unos segundos, completamente inmóvil, todavía tratando de procesar las palabras que había dicho. Sirius tenía razón, ya era hora de comportarse tal y como le dictaba su corazón, sin esconderse. Tal vez era una completa locura, su rebeldía podría traerle miles de problemas y no podía negar que tenía miedo, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. El era Harry Potter, y si debía de ser leyenda, él contribuiría a ello.

XXX

 _Actualidad…_

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tenías que contarme?-inquirió Harry aburrido de que su amigo se anduviera por las ramas una y otra vez. Ya iban por la tercera ronda de cervezas de mantequilla, y Harry ya se notaba algo achispado del alcohol. Madame Rosmerta les lanzaba miradas reprobatorias desde la barra, no le gustaba que los adolescentes fueran a su bar a emborracharse, solo le traían problemas- Normalmente sueles ser más directo cuando quieres contarme algo…

Theo vaciló, aparentemente nervioso. Pocas veces Harry había notado a Theo alterado por algo, normalmente se mostraba imperturbable, incluso en los partidos de _Quidditch_. Algo grave debía de pasar para que su amigo se comportara de aquella forma tan extraña.

-Suéltalo de una vez, me estás empezando a asustar.

-Está bien.-aceptó el castaño, depositando su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa con demasiada fuerza, provocando un sonoro ruido que atrajo de nuevo una mirada fulminante de la camarera- Tiene que ver con los incidentes…

-¿Sabes algo?-interrumpió Harry, interesándose inmediatamente por lo que tenía que contar Theo.

El muchacho asintió gravemente, clavando su mirada en la jarra que tenía delante.

-Fui a ver a mi padre… ya sabes, todos los meses le hago una visita-contó Theo sin dirigir la mirada al moreno. Harry era consciente de lo que le costaba a su amigo hablar de su padre, apenas en todos los años que lo conocía lo había nombrado. Harry sabía lo justo y necesario, que Nott padre se encontraba preso en Azkaban por haber sido un mortífago, y con eso le bastaba. Él confiaba en Theo, a pesar de la oscuridad que pudiera procesar toda su familia, pues el mejor ejemplo lo tenía en su padrino, rodeado siempre de seguidores de Lord Voldemort- Y me advirtió de algo. Me dijo que… que se estaban preparando de nuevo. Los mortífagos. Al parecer tienen un nuevo líder y se están movilizando.

-¿Me estás diciendo que todas las desapariciones han sido obra de _neo-mortífagos_?-exclamó Harry horrorizado, comprendiendo que ahora todo cobraba un verdadero sentido. Theo le mandó callar alarmado, mirando en todas direcciones asegurándose de que nadie lo había escuchado.

\- Sí, al parecer es su manera de advertirnos que están actuando de nuevo.-musitó el castaño, clavando sus asustados ojos azules en Harry- Pero no es sólo eso, Harry. Mi padre… bueno, él ya sabes que era uno de ellos, ¿verdad? Pues ahora que no está, ellos pretenderán que sea yo el representante de mi familia. Me reclutarán.

Theo tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. Se notaba que estaba desolado, Harry pudo percibir el miedo que derrochaba aquella mirada.

-No, no lo harán. Puedes negarte, diles que no te interesa… que eres muy joven aún.

El castaño rió amargamente.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Harry. Ellos no aceptan un no como respuesta, o estás con ellos o estás contra ellos.-explicó Theo bebiendo de un trago lo que le quedaba de cerveza- Me matarán si me niego.

-¡NO! ¡No lo permitiré! Algo podremos hacer…-Harry se detuvo un momento a pensar, poniendo a trabajar a todas sus neuronas, intentando buscar una solución- Ya lo tengo, te vendrás a vivir conmigo, se lo diré a Sirius. A él no le importara y estarás a salvo, ellos no pueden encontrar la casa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el castaño visiblemente azorado. Harry sabía que a Theo le costaba aceptar ayuda de otros, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran _bien_ \- No creo que sea buena idea, Harry. Os pondría en peligro a Sirius y a ti.

-Nada de eso, todo irá bien. Estaremos seguros, la casa está protegida por el encantamiento _Fidelius_.-afirmó el moreno dirigiendo a su amigo una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Hablaré con él esta misma tarde.

Nott asintió con la cabeza, aún algo cohibido por la propuesta de Harry, pero al mismo tiempo sumamente agradecido. Nunca imaginó encontrar un verdadero amigo en Slytherin, alguien leal que se preocupara por él. Y ahora no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la tan estrecha relación que mantenía con el moreno. Eran prácticamente como hermanos, y Theo en ese momento supo y comprendió que sería incluso capaz de dar la vida por Harry, y que sorprendentemente el sentimiento era recíproco.

Y Theodore Nott se sintió tan afortunado en ese momento, que el miedo y la inquietud por lo que su padre le había contado se esfumaron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.


End file.
